


Find Better (FemClark/Bruce)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [33]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth Ships It, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Bruce Wayne Has Feelings, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne loves Claire Kent, Bruce Wayne wishes he was a better man, Claire Kent is protective of Bruce Wayne, Claire Kent is worried sick, Claire Kent loves Bruce Wayne, Confessions, Dick Grayson Ships It, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson loves Bruce Wayne as his father, Dick Grayson loves Claire Kent as, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Female Clark Kent, Fights, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Kid Dick Grayson, Love Confessions, Mother-Son Relationship, Snow, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Worried Dick Grayson, his mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Claire Kent, and Bruce Wayne are in love with each other. Though because Bruce believes that she deserves better things get worse after she saves his life
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Clark Kent
Series: DC Rule 63 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461739
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

I sat in my room late at night sitting on my bed. I work on my laptop. Wearing my pajama pants, glasses and loose t-shirt. My uniform below my pajamas. I listen to Bruce's Heartbeat oh no! "Bruce!" He's hurt! 

I swiftly took my glasses off and tore my top layer of clothes revealing my uniform. I flew fast and listen to his Heartbeat. I found him bloody, bruised, and his uniform torn. Broken arm, broken leg and broken ribs, countless deep lacerations. I listen to his heart he's still alive but needs medical attention. I picked him up and saw Dick! I was so worried about Batman I almost forgot about little Boy Wonder. Dick's tears rolling down. It broke my heart seeing him upset 

"I know, don't explain just get on me and hurry!" I hastily say 

Dick held on to my neck I flew to The Manor fast. I laid Bruce on the stretcher. Dick, jumped off of me. Bruce groaned in pain. Alfred walked in 

"miss Kent!" he exclaims 

"no time to explain!" I hastily say 

I listen to his heartbeat way too fast. He's going into cardiac arrest, no! I swiftly use the defibrillators I rubbed them together and put them on his chest I listen and I did it again. I heard a his heat beat back to normal.

"he's ok" I say in relief 

I tossed the defibrillators, seeing Alfred put the IV in his arm. I bandaged his wounds as Alfred put his arm in a sling. I heard sniffing, Dick! I looked he was crying. He continued to dry his eye's but to no avail. My eyebrows forward, and my face dropped. I walked to Dick, he sniffed and rubbed his nose. My heart breaks. I picked him up he held on to me tight crying 

"shhh shh it's OK Dick he's OK I promise it's going to be alright"

I carried Dick to his room and sat him down. He was still crying. I sat in the bed with him rubbing his head. I took his gloves off, following his shoes. He took his cape off. I see his adorable and sad-full blue eye's 

"hey it's OK he's OK I promise want to know a little secret" he nodded in response "I can hear his heart beat and I promise I won't stop until I know he's better" 

"Claire" he says his voice brittle 

"yes" 

"c-can you stay until I fall asleep" 

"sure, Buddy" 

As I he laid in the bed I gently smiled. He halfway smiled and dried his tears. I gently rub his forehead as he fell asleep. I kiss his head and got up. I went to check on Bruce. I saw Alfred checking his vitals and 

"there is a spare bedroom miss Kent, in the Manor if you would like to stay until he is well" Alfred said 

"thank you Alfred but I think I'll stay in here for the night" I say softly 

"Master Bruce, is fine I insist thanks to you now please rest" 

"I can't leave him at least not right now" 

Alfred had a sad smile "I understand, goodnight miss Kent" 

"goodnight Alfred" 

Bruce sleeping breathing heavily. I gently rub his head he grabbed my arm in fear his eye's still shut. I didn't jerk him away or do any action towards him. I only use my words 

"Bruce, Bruce calm down it's alright you're safe" 

He let go of my hand lowering his arm and winced. I hate seeing him in so much pain 

He inhaled deeply "w-where is R-Robin" he exhaled 

"he's asleep in his room without a scratch, which is more than I can say for you" 

He grunted in response, I chuckled "glad to see your still yourself" 

As he fell asleep I went on patrol to keep Gotham safe and to kick the ass of whomever hurt my Batman. I need to calm down he's not my boyfriend but I do love him. That following morning Dick, Alfred and I in the Batcave. His body still in a great amount of pain. 

"I think we should move him to is room. The stretcher seems to be putting stress on his body" I say softly 

"I believe that would be wise miss Kent" he said 

I gently picked Bruce up he grunted. I hate seeing him like this. I carried him to his room Alfred moved the covers from his bed. I laid Bruce down we moved the IV in his room. I looked out the window and saw snow I sighed. I sat on the chair by Bruce's bed. I listened to his heart beat. As Bruce slept into a coma, eight day's past. I remained in the same spot focusing on his heart beat. 

Dick's P. O. V

Claire hasn't moved in over a week. I've tried to make her rest but she refuses to listen. I looked outside through the window and got a idea

Claire's P. O. V 

I heard something hit the window. I got up and looked out. I saw Dick outside wearing his winter clothes tossing a snowball in his hand. He smiled at me, playing in the snow sounds like a lot of fun. I looked at Bruce, I should stay here with him in case something happens. Dick threw the snowball at the window. I put 5 fingers up telling him 5 minutes. I ran outside to play with Dick. We made snow angels. He dunked a pile of snow in my face and he laughed. I rolled a snowball and threw it at him. We went back and forth throwing snowballs at each other for a while. We started building a snowman 

"hey, Claire can I ask you something?" 

"sure thing kiddo" I say putting a scarf around the snowman 

"you're always honest right?" he asks intrigued as he placed the sticks for the snowman's arm's 

"you betcha" 

"do you love, Bruce?" 

I completely froze in place shocked at his question "uh aren't you a little young to be asking me such grown up question" 

He moves his head to the side and raises his eyebrows. I sigh moving my face behind the snowman so he wouldn't see me in embarrassment 

"I think that answers my question" he laughed 

Bruce's P. O. V 

I opened my eyes and slowly got up. I hear Dick laughing. I looked out the window and saw Dick and Claire! Dick, smiled and ran to the entrance to the Manor. Claire, gently waved and swiftly flew away


	2. Chapter 2

Claire's P. O. V 

Team meeting at the watchtower. I put on my uniform and left. I haven't seen or spoken to Bruce since I left that day. After Barry discussed a few things. I could feel Bruce's anger. I was about to leave but Bruce stood in my way his arm's folded. My heart pounds out of my chest. His demeanor hostile and enraged. He's not happy with me 

"is something wrong, Batman?" 

"we need to discuss some important matters alone" his tone bitter 

I followed Bruce to the meeting room for original members only. I took a deep breath he folded his arms as we faced each other 

"now explain this to me Claire, why were you there and how did you find me?!" 

"I-I could hear your heart beat fading and I knew you were hurt" 

"why were you listening to my heart beat!" he asked anger in his voice 

"be-because" 

"trying to prove yourself, that you think you are truly better than me" 

"no" I snapped back 

"I had it covered!" 

"you were dying!" I say my voice breaking 

"which leads me to my last question why were you listening to my heart beat!" 

"I-I" I can't confess my love to him, not like this and certainly when he doesn't love me 

"why Claire!" he demanded 

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! You asshole!" I took a deep breath unable to have controlled myself, and I calm myself down from my outburst "pardon my language. I couldn't bear letting you die so yes it was not my business to listen to your heart! And yes I could've let you die but I couldn't bear living with myself without you love me or not" I started crying "I can't stop loving you and I'm so sorry for that " 

I swiftly flew out before he could respond as my heart broke. Months later Bruce and I remained bitter towards each other. The only time we'd speak to each other is when it was regarding work. I still listen to his Heartbeat. To my shock he's in Metropolis. Then I heard Bruce's heart beat at my front door! I hear the door bell ringing. I took a deep breath and opened the door 

"Bruce" I say softly trying to control my temper 

"Claire" 

"please come in" 

I let him in I walked to the kitchen trying to control my temper. I grabbed the glass but I broke it in my hand. I heard his footsteps walking behind me. I turned and saw him standing in front of me. I take a raspy breath remembering what he said to me. I touch my forehead with the palm of my hand 

"what do you want, Bruce? Some alien monster I need to take care of?" my tone was hostile and hurtful because that's exactly how I feel, hurt 

"Claire, I came to apologize for my inappropriate behavior" his voice dead, I folded my arms mad, my eyebrows raised my expression saying 'and?!' his eye's looked down as his drops. I unfold my arm's feeling, forgiveness "to apologize for treating you poorly, for not appreciating you treating Dick has your own son" his voice more soft, I fight my tears never feeling truly appreciated by him "for not formally thanking you for saving my life" his voice sincere 

"Bruce" I say my voice began to brittle "I don't deserve this you don't have to do this" 

"Claire, you don't understand I'm not--" he pauses, his eye's swell, he exhales and shuts his eye's "deep down I'm not a good man" he looks at me and I see remorse my tears rolling down "I was trying to fight you away and I hurt you. Though me hurting you, meant you'd find a way to heal and have a better life. You could find someone better, it'd have been worth it. I can't focus, going back to what I said to you and what you said to me. I wanted t-" I cut him off by super-speeding to him and kissing him

He moved his arm's around my hip and I moved mine over his neck. As we parted from the deep kiss. I dry my tears and I rub his cheek he looks away from me. I touch the side of his chin and gently move him to face me

"you've had your traumas, battles, and you've continued to get back up for the greater good. You're not a bad man, you're a good man, Bruce. I fell in love with you because you are a good man. I don't want to move on to find someone better because you're my better" I feel my eye's swell with emotion because I love him so much "I want to be there for you and be the one who you lean on when you need it. Just like I could do the same when I'm not ok. If you honestly think you're getting rid of me this easily then you got a--" he kissed me deeply

"fine" he grunted playfully


End file.
